Silent Tears
by Ithurial
Summary: Sometimes trust is broken, secrets are shattered, and no one can hear you cry. When the exorcists bump into a noah their friendships are tested. Kanda/Allen,rape torture and more. please read and review. repost from another account.
1. Chapter 1

Yes to anyone who has all ready read this, silent tears is being reposted ,but with a few changes like; corrected grammar and spelling, and not mention the occasional change to places which I wasn't happy with the first time round but that's mainly near the end.

To any one who hasn't read this, this is silent tears a M rated fic. Containing Yaoi, KandaXAllen, a mild case of paedophile, and rape later on, So, if you don't like any of the above I wouldn't recommend it, sorry, but if you do please read on.

Disclaimer: Don't own D. gray-man.

Chapter 1: Poker

The air groaned under the weight of the thick tension that had built up over the past ten minutes, Allen kept the same calm façade that he always had in these situations. Lavi on the other hand was franticly biting his nails as he sat behind Allen, not quite sure how the young boy could stay so calm in such a serious predicament, if something went wrong it would _all_ go wrong and that would be the end of it all, they would of ruined it for all of them, Kanda, Miranda, Lenalee, Allen and him self, they would have no option left. But what could possible go wrong they were in Allen's hands and when it came to this, Allen was the best he had ever known. The moment had finally come, Lavi wiped a bead of sweat away from his brow and waited to see what would happen.

"Call"

"I do apologize gentlemen but I think I'm going to have to take your money and leave" Allen laid down a straight flush in front of him and scooped up his winnings "Thank you ever so much for the game, goodbye, come on Lavi."

"WHAT! you little cheat" the man threw his cards above his head. "I'm going to cut you into tiny pieces you little shit!" one of the men who Allen had just cleaned out stood up and took a small hunting knife out of his belt then waved it threateningly at Allen.

Lavi knew that this was why he was there and stepped in front of Allen, taking his hammer out of it's case that rested by his hip all the time. "Now I _really _think that you should just let it go and walk away"

"Now why would I want to do that, I don't think you could even break a walnut with that pathetic hammer of yours" The large man took another step forward and squared up to Lavi, who looked up at the man which was a full head taller then him.

"I'm pretty sure that it could you do you a lot of damage, walnut head" Lavi replied inwardly proud of how calm he had managed to answer "so, we are going to leave and you aren't going to follow"

"Ooooooo" the man looked over at his friends "looks like the little pirates got some balls" he looked back at Lavi "shame he's not going to be alive much longer" he took a large swing at Lavi who ducted and activated his innocence growing his hammer till it was larger then the man standing in front of him. "What the fuck!" the man exclaimed standing dumbly and wide eyed at the hammer.

"Sorry about this" Lavi swung his hammer around his head and knocked the man right through the wall of the tiny little shed they were standing in. The other men stand up in shock and run over to there friend.

"Oi! you all right!" one of them shouted through the hole, all they got in reply was a series of groans. Lavi inwardly took a sigh of relief at the fact that the man was alive, he didn't think he would be able to live with him self if the man was dead nor would he be able to return to the order. Lavi and Allen walked over to the hole and looked out at the small huts and shacks that made up the mines that they had come to for what seemed like a very promising poker game. A few people had come over to see what was going on, a couple were even laughing.

"I think its time we go Lavi" Allen said as they turn to the metal door which used to be the only entrance to the shed. Lavi reached out for the handle when the door started to open making Allen and Lavi back away promptly from the large metal door, as it started to swing open.

"Have any of you seen Eeze?" the person entering said as he opened the door, he was a tall man with lightly tanned skin, wavy dark hair and thick glasses, he looked over at the two boys then the large whole in the wall "what happened here then?" the man asked in a smooth accented tone as he lent on the door frame, a small grin playing on his lips.

"Well you see my friend here he has just won a very fair poker game with the man who is currently laying on the floor out side." Lavi replied.

"Well if it's a poker game then he probably deserved what ever you gave him and more, he's always cheating people." The man lazily took out a cigarette and lit it "I haven't seen you round here before, you new?"

"No just passing through." Lavi replied quickly, there was something about this man that made him uneasy, he suddenly felt like he really wanted to get out of there, quickly. "well it was nice meeting you sir but we have to go and find a place for our friends and us to stay in for tonight so no time to chat."

"You need some where to stay?" the man replied taking a puff on his cigarette and watching the smoke coil away. "There might be enough room at ours for a couple of you, how many are there in your group?"

"Too many." Lavi replied even quicker then the first reply, bringing a small but unnoticed smirk to the strangers face "Allen we really should get going"

"Lavi I think we should take him up on his offer, that way we won't have to spend all our money on a some were to stay. There's five of us sir, I hope that's not to many."

"No that's fine, I need to find someone so you two go get your little friends and I'll meet you at the gates to the mine" the man turned as if to leave then turned back to them. "By the way, you haven't happened to see a small boy with a mask over his mouth?"

"What? No we haven't," he looks over at Allen and franticly whispers to him "I really don't think that we should stay with this man!"

"Lavi come off it, there will be five of us, that's five trained exorcists against a couple of normal humans, not a pack of Akumas" Allen faced the man again "Thank you very much we'll see you in a little while." and with that Allen and a protesting Lavi went out of the door behind the strange man and rushed of to meet the others.

"Five exorcists, this should be interesting" Tyki smiled to himself and walked over to the hole in the wall "HAY! Have any of you seen Eeze!?"

* * *

"You found us some where to stay, that's brilliant boys!" Lenalee jumped around with joy in the small clearing that they had met up in, just outside the mines. She was seriously bored with camping and acting generally like a homeless person which is what they had been doing for the last month.

"… but I really don't like the look of one of the guys we're staying with, I really think he is bad news." Lavi complained again while he shuffled his feet on the dusty ground.

"Look Lavi you have no reason not to like this man, he has been kind enough to let us stay with them so don't mess this up" Allen was quickly becoming bored of Lavi's moaning.

"The bean sprouts got a point" Kanda added, "his feeble little frame is to weak to live outdoors for much longer"

"Kanda don't be mean to Allen-kun" Lenalee hid her smirk well. "If we _are_ going to meet …. What was his name?"

"I... um... I don't think I asked" Allen looked mildly ashamed at the fact that he had taken up the man's offer and not even asked his name.

"See I told you that's a bad omen!"

"Shut up Lavi" Allen snapped "it doesn't matter anyway, but if we are going to go we really should get there quickly, it will be getting dark soon" and with that the five of them left to meet Tyki at the gate to the mine.

Within a couple of minutes they had reached their destination and leaning lazily against the gate casually smoking a cigarette was the tall Portuguese man they had met earlier.

"So you decided to join me then?" the man smiled lazily "I would of thought that the little red head was going to convince you other wise." He smiled at the large group on exorcists that walked up to him.

"Don't worry if I had my way we would be long gone by now" Lenalee nudged Lavi harshly making him go of balance for a moment

"Don't Lavi, sorry about him sir, we are all very grateful for letting us stay, Lavi included." Lenalee added with a sweet smile. She would be so easy to brake Tyki thought to him self.

"Well no harm done young miss, come this way and I will show you to the mansion." he said in manner more befitting a lord. The man flicked his cigarette away and walked of thought the gate while Allen and Lavi shot each other a confused look.

They followed him to a what can only be described as a disused rail way shed with a small paper sign on the outside written in childish hand writing proclaiming the shed as "THE MANSION" Inside they where greeted buy the smell of sausages and tea being cooked on a small fireplace in the centre of the room filling the high ceiling with smoke. Three figures, two adults and one child, huddled around it, soaking up the warmth.

"Hay Tyki, so your company did come in the end" one of the men called over to them, something about the name that was just said made an icy chill slide down both Allen and Lavi's back, but they could not figure out why, Allen just put it down to coming out of the cold air outside into the heated warehouse.

"Didn't I tell you they would come" Tyki laughed as he flopped down on to the ground next to the fire. "Come on don't be shy" he called out to the exorcist that were still huddled by the door. "I bet your hungry, lucky we have enough food here to feed an army" and with the mention of hot food Allen was sitting down on his coat next to the fire, waiting for some thing to eat. He was quickly joined by Lenalee then Miranda and then Lavi, however Kanda made no move to sit down with the group and instead opted for standing behind the exorcists waiting for the Akuma attacks that he was always ready for.

"So what brings you around these parts?" one of the men asked

"Well we are members of the black order and we're trying to make our way home" Allen replied in between his sixth and seventh sausage.

"The black order? I think I've heard of that, isn't that part of the catholic church, or something?" the other man asked.

"Yep" Allen took another sausage "this may sound a bit funny but we are fighting a war at the moment against demons created from the dead and their loved one's."

The man whistled "You don't say. Well if that's true aren't you a bit young, I mean how is a little boy like you , no offence, suppose to take on a army on demons it just wouldn't make sense, now would it?

"We are all equipped with a special weapon called innocence, and this allows us to the fight the demons and their master" Lenalee added as she sipped her cup of tea "are you not eating anything Kanda?"

"I'm not hungry"

"Are you sure? You have barely eaten in days and your starting to look more anorexic then usual."

"Very sure" Kanda remained stubborn, as usual, he'd be dammed if he was going to eat food cooked by complete strangers and the fact that they could afford that amount of food with the little amount of money they probably earn working in this dump defiantly started to ring alarm bells in Kanda's head.

"can I have his share?" Allen added sheepishly from the side

"Of course we have well over enough to go around all of us twice" one of the vagabonds laughed making Kanda think that that was his cue to ask a few questions of his own.

"So how come a group of miners living in a disused train shed around a camp fire like your self's can afford all this food any way?" Lenalee looked at Kanda in shock not only from the sheer rudeness of the question, which is not entirely unusual for Kanda, but also from the fact that by her reckoning that was the most Kanda had said in a long time, long out burst of speech being very unusual for Kanda.

"Well we have good old Tyki to thank for that and the extra work he gets, you get paid double what we get paid in a month don't you Ticky?" the man playfully nudges the dark haired man, who is now leaning back on a old crate with a fresh cigarette hanging from the corner off his mouthy.

"It's not quite three times"

"He's just being modest its probably more then three times" the other man cut in.

"Really?! What is this extra work then?" Allen asked with a mouth full of sausage and tea slush.

"It's nothing really, it doesn't matter anyway… so you really fight demons?"

"There's not point asking him, he won't even tell us!" one on the men pouted

"Yer, he can't even let us get in on it" the other adds. "He's so selfish!" the three men laugh there it was obviously an inside joke that the exorcists didn't get.

The short list of suspicious thing building up in Kanda's head was gradually getting longer, he was going to have to say something more direct to the others before they end up in the trap that Kanda was certain was coming. However Lavi had beaten him to it him to the punch.

"Why can't you tell us what your extra work is?" Lavi asked with an innocent smile.

"I just can't, do we really have to keep going on about this?"

"The boy has a point Ticky why can't you tell us?"

Tyki had taken a disliking to the young red head, if he wasn't careful he could loose an amazing chance to take out five exorcists, and loose his only link back to his human side. And not to mention on top of that this new nick name was also bugging him.

"Look people can we just eat our food and drop the subject, please" the two men could tell that the normally carefree, calm Tyki was slowly disappearing and decided to just avoid his gaze and eat their food. The exorcist on the other hand shared a worried look with each other, the universal sign for we are going to have to talk about this later.

The evening passed pleasantly, idly chit chatting about nothing of any importance including several conversations ending in the full gone conclusion that Allen is in fact gay for anything that moves and Kanda.

The two men had fallen asleep on the floor next to the fire and Eeze was dosing on Tyki's lap who it looked like had drifted of his head hanging down so that his mass of wavy hair covered his face. Kanda took this for the best moment to have a word with his fellow exorcists about his concerns, but yet again Lavi had beaten him to it, this was starting to annoy Kanda.

"So what do we think of them?" Lavi started in a whisper as not to wake any one up.

"Well I think the little boy, Eeze I think they called him, is very sweet." Lenalee said, also in a whisper.

"You _would_ think that being a girl, but that's not what I mean, what I mean is what do you think of the sleeping creep?"

"Lavi that's not very nice" Lenalee exclaimed almost forgetting to whisper.

"The Cyclops has got a point, there's something not right about him, it's almost like he all ready knew who we are and that were exorcist." again the whole group looked at Kanda in shock, another outburst of opinions both on the same day.

"But what proof have we got, other then, of course, the fact that Lavi and Kanda have a _funny_ feeling about him" something about the way Allen said funny made a small spark of anger flash through Kanda's eyes.

"I bet we can find proof and then we will expose him for the level 2 that he is." Lavi proclaimed they were fast forgetting to lower there voices.

"You think he's an akuma?" Allen replied in a mocking tone.

"And why not? He could be one! All four of them could be!" Lavi couldn't understand why Allen wasn't backing him up on this, he had noticed Allen having the same strange reaction to the mans name as he had, hadn't he?

"Lavi he they would of tried to kill us by now if they were level two's, I've never seen one restrain its self for as long as we have been with them."

"Well what could they be then Mr condescending?"

"Human?" Lenalee offered up, Lavi, Kanda and Allen shot her an angry look simultaneously "I'm just saying that we are jumping to conclusions, I mean Allen has all ready pointed out they can't be akuma so what else could they possible be?" the rest of the group look down at the floor "You can't think of anything can you? Look you agree with me don't you Miranda?"

"Of course I do, these men have been nothing but nice to us and I think its rude for us to start calling them demons." she looked around the boys faces "w.. we… well that's what I think, you don't have to agree with me, my opinion doesn't matter, just forget I said anything I'm sorry" and she went back to her silence.

"Don't apologise Miranda your perfectly right, its these boys and their suspicious, paranoid minds. They've got bored of going on missions and risking there lives on a weekly basis so they are trying to find some other form of excitement" Lenalee said rolling her eyes she had known these boys for a long time and she knew how much all three of then craved excitement and danger, she also knew that Allen secretly enjoys being the martyr of the group but that was beside the point.

The bickering continued.

From across the room Tyki laid his head against the crate, faking sleep to absolute perfection. The group had been talking, arguing, for about an hour now and showed no sign of stopping. He had heard every last word and had finally worked out which lucky pair where going to join him in his games, it was only a matter of time now, but first he had to set the game rolling. How Tyki hoped that this would be good match and not over to quickly, for loosing out on such an interesting game would be such a disappointment to the Noah of pleasure. Tyki sighed in contentment and decided to sleep, drifting of in to dreams filled with the games he ached to play with his new friends.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi again!

Previously:

Tyki sighed in contentment and decided to sleep, drifting of in to dreams filled with the games he ached to play with his new friends.

Chapter 2: the bandaged man

Lavi woke to that sound of Allen's rumbling stomach and Kanda's monstrous snoring, he rolled over, straight onto the cold concrete floor of the warehouse. He quickly sat up remembering were he was, looking round the room Lavi realised that Allen had fallen asleep with his head laying on Kanda's lap, bringing a smile to Lavi's face which quickly grew in to a full blown grin when he noticed that Kanda was stroking the younger boys head in his sleep, a contented smile playing on Allen's slumbering lips. Lavi continued his intake of the room. Miranda and Lenalee had fallen asleep next to each other, the girls sticking together and all that Lavi thought to him self. Lavi stretched and stood up brushing the dirt of the coat that he had fallen asleep on and put it on his eye closing briefly as the new found warmth overtook him. Slowly he opened his eyes in realisation that he was not the only one awake in the room. "Good morning" Lavi said timidly to the other occupant.

"Good morning" the Portuguese man replied with a smile and a slight bow of his head.

Lavi shuffled uncomfortably under the mans gaze, looking around he noticed that the other members of the mans group were not in the room. "Were are your friends?" Lavi asked trying to put on a pleasant smile masking his own nervousness.

"They went out for the day" the man replied simply, not braking his gaze from the young boy.

"Oh……." was all that Lavi could reply feeling painfully alone even with his sleeping friends by his side and his innocence on his hip. They sat not moving for what felt like an eternity, Lavi trying to occupy him self with asking the man pointless questions until his friends woke up, but the man only replied in short sentences eyes focussed on Lavi, a slight smirk on his face. Lavi could take no more. "Why are you staring at me?" Lavi demanded finally after his sixteenth question.

The man gave a low chuckle from some where deep in his throat, the laugh sounded strangely familiar with the faintest evil undertone that sent an unwanted shiver down Lavi spine . "Because you're a very interesting person to watch, young exorcist"

Lavi was just about to reply to the man when Kanda stirred, both men looked other at the Japanese exorcist.

"WHAT THE FUCK BEANSPROUT!?" Kanda cried as Allen went flying across the room narrowly missing the smirking Noah. Allen only woke up half the way across the room .

"What was that for Yu?!" Allen moaned rubbing his head and wiping sleep out of his eyes simultaneously.

"You were fucking sleeping on me in public" Kanda shouted standing up, pointing a finger of accusation at the white haired boy.

"I was sleeping on you?" Allen repeated in disbelief, standing up in front of the taller man.

"Yep he was" Lavi cut in, Lavi trying to suppress a laugh at the look of utter shock on the younger boys face. "and he was stroking your hair like you were his girlfriend or something"

"WHAT!" both cried simultaneously.

Lenalee who had woken up heard and heard the last part was now in fits of laughter. "Awwww

that's so cute" Lenalee cooed.

"and that's not the best part." Lavi continued "They both had this stupid ass grin on their faces like they were in love!" Lavi finally managed to get out though bursts of laughter. Both Allen and Kanda surprisingly enough had turned a bright shade of red and were edging away from each other. Lavi turned to see if the smirking man was still in the room but he was gone, the faint smell of smoke still lingering in the air.

The rest of the morning was spent milling around the mining camp, Allen and Kanda avoided making eye contact at all cost which unfortunately ended in Allen walking into the side of many sheds. They also found out that the man that Lavi had "hit" the previous day was also in the camp, the group, Lenalee, decided that they, Lavi, should go and apologise to him for knocking him through the wall.

The group walked into the shanty house that the injured man was currently residing in, the room smelt of dust much like the warehouse, but the smell in this room had a much more welcoming feel to it; in Lavi, Kanda and Allan's opinion at least. The large man was sprawled out on a old bed way to small for him several limbs in bandages and one around his head, Lavi felt automatically guilty upon seeing the man.

"Umm hi…" Allen said timidly.

"Oh hi boys" The man said looking up to Allen, Kanda and Lavi (the girls were waiting out side) "Come on in" the man greeted them, beckoning them in with a wave of his left hand that wasn't bandaged, one of the few limbs that weren't.

"Look I'm really sorry about hurting you, I shouldn't of hit you so hard." Lavi blurted out.

"Its ok, I shouldn't have threatened you" the man said with a dazed expression ,something told kanda that he was on many different tranquilisers mixed with a concoction of probably less legal drugs and Liquor. "Now, come, sit boys," " I won't bite" the man added with a goofy grin. "So why are you all still in a dump like this and not of spending my hard earned money?"

"We're …um… staying with friends near by" Lavi replied not sure whether he should refer to the strangers they were staying with as friends.

"Friends? If they live near then I might know them, every one knows every one around here these days."

The bright light of an idea popped into Lavi's head. Perhaps he could find out more about his so called new friends through the drugged up man. "He's not really a friends as to say, more of an acquaintance that offered to put up me and my friends for a little while"

"Well isn't that nice, don't sound much like any of the dicks that live round here" the man said words slurring into one and another. "What's his name?" He asked one eye closing slightly the other wide open.

"Tyki I think he said, I don't think I caught his last name" The name sent another chill down Allen's spine as Lavi spoke it, he saw a flash of bright yellow, gold eyes, then as soon as the feeling came it was gone but left Allen very unnerved and slightly confused.

"Tyki.." the man thought over the name. "Yes I know him, he works out in the mines with his mates and that little boy from time to time."

Lavi was slightly exited by the fact that the man recognised the name and started with his first question. "Have you noticed anything strange about him?" Lavi asked trying to sound casual.

"Well… people have noticed that he disappears quite often. And my mate Andy swears on his mothers grave that he saw him once in town dressed all swanky like, suit and everything. Highly strange for the sort of people around here."

Allen could not understand how wearing a suit in the city could hardly be described as strange. "How could wearing a suit be classed as strange sir?"

"Well, my boy, people around here don't tend to own more then what they are wearing, let alone a suit. But its just rumours so don't think to much in to it lads "

"Really" Lavi sat thoughtful for a moment "Is that everything?"

"There is one thing, people have noticed that he quite often brings back a present for that little orphan they look after, Eeze I think his name is, well anyway people have noticed that these presents come in thee form of silver buttons"

"Silver buttons?"

"Yep not just the colour silver, oh no, I mean the actual metal silver" The drugged up mans eyes glinted at the thought of holding pure silver in the palm of his grubby hand. "Now why would a humble miner jumping from job to job give that to a little boy?"

The boys thought this over but could come to no reasonable conclusion as to why any one would, Allen just shook his head in response to the man.

"exactly that's what everyone else thinks. Any way, why do you want to know about him?"

"Well we just thought that there was something off about him, like we were missing something really important." Allen explained.

"And we thought he was a bit of a creep" Lavi added, Allen shot him a evil look, but Kanda just nodded in agreement.

"A creep? Well that's not a very nice thing to say about the man who's given you kids a place to stay."

"Yeah, well he is" Kanda cut in.

"Well if you say so.." the man trailed of and slipped in to that inevitable drug induced coma that had been threatening all thought the conversation.

Allen and Lavi sighed and the three of them left the shack.

"Well that one thing for sure, well are not just making a big deal out of nothing" Allen finally proclaimed as they walked along the dusty road.

"I never thought we were" Kanda huffed under his breathe, he was now a good three paces ahead of the other two. And planed to keep that distance.

"Yeah but we still have no idea what is actually creeping us out about him, all we know now is that he has some odd habits " Lavi added ignoring Kanda's comment.

The two continued their conversation in much the same way all the way home, never really coming to a conclusion, only going in circles about what they did know and how little help that really was. Kanda on the other hand had an entirely different idea on how to handle this situation.

*********

That evening the group decided to head back at the warehouse, hoping that it wasn't a one time offer because they hadn't thought to find any were else to stay. However one member of their group was way ahead of them .

Kanda walked into the old warehouse looking around the dark room, no fire was burning like before. No chatter of friends, no smell of cooked food drifting through the musty air. Only the dull tap of shoes as Kanda walked into the centre of the room. Kanda looked around the room, so sure that he would find who he wanted their. Suddenly there as a load clatter and someone entered the room from on of the doors at the far right hand side. Kanda glared at the tall figure.

"Oi you" Kanda called across the large room.

The man looked around the room, eyes settling on Kanda. "What me?"

"Who else would I be talking to?"

"I don't know" the man shrugged and started taking long lazy strides towards Kanda. "You could of been talking to your self, I'm not one to judge" He stopped about two metres away from Kanda.

"I have some questions for you that I want you to answer, no, I mean you _will _answer." Kanda said forcefully to the taller of the pair. The man did not reply, he only sighed, this irritated Kanda, the vagabond made it seam like Kanda was wasting Tyki's oh so precious time. Kanda went on.

"You are not an Akuma, right?"

The man let out one laugh, much deeper then his normal tone. "No, no I'm not" he replied with a small smirk.

"But the is something strange about you, what is it?" Kanda asked bluntly and straight to the point.

The man chuckled lightly "Do your friends know you've come here?"

"What?.. No they don't." Kanda replied vaguely confused.

The man's smile seemed to broaden almost to a inhuman size. "good"

"good? What kind of creep are you?"

"Have a guess?" the man cocked his head to the side some of his dark curls falling to the side giving his smile an eerie look.

"What the fuck! I'm not going to guess" Kanda protested.

Tyki took a menacing step forward. "Come on, It'll be fun" His voice had taken on a much harsher, deeper tone that felt like it surrounded Kanda.

Kanda felt a brief breeze on his back, accompanied but the light sound of butterfly wings rushing behind him. He turned but saw only the black of the room, Kanda realised how dark and cold the room had become, _when did that happen_.

"Ok then…. If your not an Akuma then your human, so your just the run of the mill sick fuck, taking in small children and raping them kind of person, right?" Kanda was sure he was right.

"Raping _children? _No, although it probably depends on your definition of a child. Anyway, no but close."

"Mass Murderer?"

"Well that's a big jump from paedophile rapist to mass murderer, Kandy"

"Don't fucking call me Kandy"

"I'll call you whatever the hell I want to boy"

"So am I right?" Kanda was sure that this time he was right, but he still could not work out why he's playing this creep jobs little game.

"Closer this time, but mass murderer isn't the right classification for what I am"

"Then what is? Serial Killer, Assassin? "

The man took another step forward so that he was only inches away from Kanda's face.

"Noah" as he said that he plunged his hand into Kanda's chest, crosses spreading across his head. His hand curled around the younger's heart putting enough pressure on Kanda's to make him tense up.

"Its not easy to kill me" Kanda said defiant not to show the Noah that he was affecting him in any way.

"I'm counting on that"

******************

"Kanda?" Allen called out he moved the large metal door that was the entrance to the warehouse. Kanda had disappeared about an hour before hand and they were starting to wonder where he had got to. Allen in particular was starting to get very worried.

They walked in to the room which already had a fire burning and a lone figure sitting next to it, reading what looked like a very torn copy of Mary Shelley's Frankenstein. He looked up at the group and waved over at them "Olá boys and girls!"

"Have you seen Kanda?" Allen asked striding over to the man .

"Kanda… the moody one, yes I've seen him. Told me to tell you, and I quote, "I can't be bothered with this hobo shit, I'm off!""

"He left…" Miranda repeated, kind of shocked.

"Yep, about half a hour ago." He said looking back down at his book.

Allen slumped down onto the floor "He just left…" Allen felt like he had been punched in the stomach, he wrapped his arms around his torso protecting himself from the world that crumbled around him.

"Allen are you ok?" Lenalee had sat down next to him putting an arm around his shoulders.

"What's wrong with the boy?" Tyki asked more then impressed that something actually made a tear slide down the boys cheek, a feat even Tyki hadn't managed to do yet.

"Allen and Kanda were, are, we think…very… close." Lenalee tried to explained not even sure on what Allen and Kanda's relationship was, if there even was one.

"Oh" So the boys boyfriend had "run of", that added an interesting twist to the game. This was going to be interesting.

The rest of the group sat around the fire comforting the hurt boy, as Tyki finished his book.

The evening went slowly, the boy barely speaking to any one, Lenalee constantly talking to any one who would listen. But, all that Lavi could do was glare at the stranger sitting opposite him, Lavi could see thought the mans lie, even an expert liar could not get past his keen bookman senses. Lavi vowed that he would find Kanda, what ever the cost.

The red headed boy just stared all evening making reading almost impossible, he had not fallen for his lie, but Tyki didn't care, the wheels of the game had all ready been sat in motion, all Lavi had to do was keep digging for the truth. While he was waiting he had his new play thing to enjoy, the Noah of pleasure really did love to play.

Thank you for reading, hopefully the next one will be up tomorrow, if its not I'm very sorry. Till tomorrow then.

~I


	3. Chapter 3

Me again.

Previously

The red headed boy just stared all evening making reading almost impossible, he had not fallen for his lie, but Tyki didn't't care, the wheels of the game had all ready been set in motion, all Lavi had to do was keep digging for the truth. While he was waiting he had his new play thing to enjoy, the Noah of pleasure really did love to play.

Chapter 3: Weakness

He could feel the blood dying on the corner of his mouth, the sickly sweet metallic taste that he could not wipe away. His arms were tied up above his head, they ached from holding his weight while he slept. Memories of the previous night flooded his head causing his a ribs to ache with a vengeance. His legs gave way almost yanking his arms out of their sockets, his breathe came in short ragged bursts and was the only sound that could be heard in the room. The silence tore at his ears, his own breathe became deafening. He could feel that he was all ready beginning to heal, within a week he would be able to walk again, three days most cuts would be gone, two weeks he would be able to leave the bed he would be resting in. But Kanda knew that was not going to happen, the Noah had told him all the _wonders_ he had planed, his regenerative ability only played right into his sick little plan. It allowed him to torture Kanda over and over again for his own amusement.

Kanda looked down, He could see the bone tearing through the skin and muscle, the bold white against the sea of crimson that coated his legs and part of the floor. The prick had half ripped the bone out, but decided to just leave it there, sticking out, so that it hurt more and took longer to heal. He looked away in disgust.

"How could I be so weak?"

***********

Allen stretched working out the sleep kinks that he had created by sleeping on the floor again. He wiped away the tear and dirt stains that smudged his pale face with the back of his hand. He looked over at his sleeping friends, one was missing, Kanda must of really left, it was not just some bad dream. New tears pooled in his eyes and threatened to leak down his face again. Allen walked over to the burnt out fire, the sound of his foot steps echoing through the large room. His love for Kanda had been kept secret for so long; hours he spent watching the man train, never having the courage to say something, anything, until one day Kanda said something, something that made Allen's heart flutter in a way he thought was only possible in cliché romance novels, but it was still beautifully secret, their secret passion, it had to be. Secret, always secret

He kicked a small stone that clattered around the cavernous metal structure causing Lavi to stir. He had fallen asleep sitting up, his head slumped, with his mop of red hair tangled in front of him. Allen had noticed something off with him all evening, unlike the others who were comforting him, Lavi was just staring at the man across the room.

Lavi snorted causing Allen to jump.

"Allen?" the half asleep Lavi groaned.

"Yeah it's me, Lavi, sorry for waking you" Allen apologised.

Lavi rubbed his eye and looked up at Allen "Don't matter Al, what time is it anyway?" Lavi said stretching his legs and arms out in front of him.

Allen looked at the small watch that he kept in his coat pocket. "Its about seven minutes past nine" he said in a sullen tone, reminding Lavi of the fact that Kanda had 'Disappeared'. Lavi didn't believe that he had just left, not. One. Bit.

Allen sat back down on the cold gray concrete floor next to Lavi. They sat in a comfortable silence for what felt like hours, Allen finally said what was playing on his mind.

"Lavi….. Why do you think Kanda left?" Allen looked downcast and at the weakest that Lavi had ever seen this young boy. His face looked frail and empty, his hand pale and bony, but most of all his gray eyes had taking on a deep sadness that seemed to emit from some where deep in those silver pools. The kind of sadness that only came from abandonment and loneliness.

Lavi wrapped his arm around the smaller boy, who buried his head in Lavi's chest seeking warmth and comfort from what felt like his big brother. "I don't know Al, but he's going to come back though, I'm sure of it." Lavi said with an inward determination. His head swivelled to the side, he was sure that he had heard a low chuckle from behind him. He looked but no one was their, only the stale odour of dust and smoke.

***********

The sudden light blinded Kanda for a moment, he could only hear the tapping of footstep walking towards him. The light was gone and Kanda could see his captor. Kanda automatically remembered the mans detestably charming smile, the sickly smelling expensive cologne and those molten golden eyes that burrowed deep into Kanda's mind uprooting every thing Kanda thought he knew about his self.

"Good morning, I trust you slept well. I did, fell asleep listening to the sobs coming from the little boy who found out that his love had abandoned him."

Kanda felt a spear of ice thrust into his heart, _Allen_. "You sick fuck!" Kanda hissed, filling his words with as much venom as he could muster.

"Now, now Kandy remember what happened last time you were rude to me" The man trailed a long finger down Kanda's spine. He did remember, he remembered blood and bone. Kanda stiffened at the Noah's touch, a touch so light and soft it could have been mistaken for a lovers touch, filled with tender affection, Allen's touch. But this was not Allen, and there was no real tenderness in the touch no more then a hunter would feel for his pray.

Kanda flinched away when the finger reached his lower back, the Noah chuckled at the Japanese teen.

"So boy, are you hungry yet, thirsty?" The Noah held out a small cup of water tilting it so that a small drop was about to fall inches from Kanda's face, instinctively Kanda leaned forward to catch the liquid life on his tongue. He missed and the drop fell to the floor mixing with the dirt and dust on the ground. Kanda now felt silly for showing such weakness to the man who kidnapped him. The Noah moved the glass away. "Shame you insist on this constant rudeness, I was willing to be nice this morning, but you've forced my hand" Tyki cut the ropes that held Kanda, who fell to the floor with a thud. The boys arms throbbed with a dull pain intensified by the white hot agony that shot through his legs as the bone was pushed further out. Kanda stifled a cry, not wanting to give the Noah the satisfaction he wanted.

Tyki crouched down next the Kanda, gently lifting the fallen child's head up, tenderly brushing the hair from the boys face. "shush" he soothed "Such a waste of beauty" The Noah's hand knotted in the back of Kanda's hair as he hit the boys head on the hard ground leaving a small red mark on the unforgiving concrete. Gently again he lifted the boys head back up, a cut stated oozing blood, Kanda saw the man lift a finger to his face a swirl it in the small pool of blood, bring the finger to his mouth and lick the blood of his finger, tasting the very essence of Kanda, the sweet, sticky metallic wine that pulsed through his veins and now blurred his vision. He slipped into darkness with the haunting image of those molten gold eyes stared down at him.

**********

"Come on Allen cheer up, its not like Kanda's dead or injured. He's just gone of ahead." Lenalee had been trying to talk Allen out of his mood for the whole morning, but was failing miserably.

"No Lenalee he left. The man told us so. He's fed up this way of life. He's fed up of us. He's fed up of me" Allen finished in a sob.

"Allen its not like you to be so pessimistic, normally if any one could find a bright side it would be you." Lavi tried his hand a cheering up the boy, but this back fired hugely.

"Why should I Lavi. What's the point! I'm fed up of having to push what I feel to the side!" Allen shouted at Lavi and walked to the door of the warehouse. "I'm getting some fresh air. Be back later." He grumbled with his back to them as he left the room, the sound of the door clattering echoed around them, the only thing breaking the silence.

"I can't take this any more Lenalee. It's all _his_ fault!" Lavi shouted pacing the room.

"Who's?" Miranda asked half worried that she had missed something important. Lavi turned to her with green fire in his eye making Miranda flinch away.

"Who's? I tell you who! That fuck face who told us Kanda was gone in the first place! The dick head who convinced us to stay in this hell hole when we could be far away by now! The Portuguese fuck who's kidnapped Kanda, that's who, Miranda!" He was inches away from her face, so close he could see the fear and tears beginning to pool in her eyes. Lavi sighed and began pacing again.

"Now Lavi there's reason why he would of kidnapped Kanda. You're just seeing bad in people that isn't there. The facts are that the man has taken us in, not attacked or hurt _any _of us in any way, and the fact that he was the one that told us is just bad luck. We can't shoot the messenger Lavi." Lenalee finished in an unintentional condescending tone.

"Stop being so fucking riotous Lenalee" Lavi huffed as he headed for the door.

"where are you going to go?"

"Any where, Allen's right this room does need some fresh air." Lavi slammed the door as he left. He was right the air was stale, stale with sent of blood, only the someone with the most sensitive sense of smell would be able to catch the metallic aroma, hidden beneath the new fire Tyki had made to cover the small blood stain at had refused to leave the hard concrete ground.

****************

Kanda's head throbbed, he tried to hold it but his arms would not let him. He strained to look at why they would not move, but his vision was blurred and wavy. But he could feel what was stopping him. The heavy wait of chains and manacles on his wrists holding him tight against he cold stone wall. Kanda blinked a couple of times and slowly his vision cleared. At first he could only make out shapes, small ones that scurried across the floor and larger heavy ones that stood darkly against the blackness. This didn't feel like the room he was in before, the over one was one of the shacks and let in small ribbons of light that the dust in the air played in like children with a fire hydrant. This room had no light. The other room had a stale, musty, unused smell. This room had the stench of death, a smell that curled up Kanda's nose and stuck to the lining of his throat, Kanda fort back a gag.

His vision cleared completely, he looked to his arms, they were in chains, the thick metal cut into his wrists leaving raw red skin. He looked around the dark room. Four stone walls circled him, he could also see a small pad locked metal door on one wall and a second set of chains on the other. But what sent an icy chill down his spine was what littered the other wall was a large assortment of instruments of torture. Kanda's eyes skimmed the shelves; thumb strews, manacles, knives, weird metal instruments that would rip, tear, cut and break through the delicate human tissue with ease. He could tell that he was in a very bad position and had to get out quick, but the metal was thick and Kanda was tired and hungry and thirsty. At the thought of water his head began to throb, it was a strange feeling for Kanda, he was rarely knocked out. His head fell forward trying to sooth the head ache, but he noticed something wrong, his head felt to light. Kanda looked at the hair that fell around this face and noticed a fact that truly shook him to the bone.

The Noah bastard had cut his pony tail off!

*********

"Were the fuck are you Kanda!" Lavi kicked an old bean can along the dusk road, wiping the sweat that head built up on his brow. The heat was starting to get to him and he had taken off his head band and it now hung loosely on his pocket. He had been waking around the area for the last two hours and afternoon had turned the road into an unforgiving place of blinding orange light and sharp menacing shadows. When Lavi noticed something else disturbing, the melody of the crickets and the distant sound of laughter. The light tapping of shoes on the hard ground and the distant flutter of many wings. Lavi turned to the person he least of all wanted to see.

"Olá my one eyed friend, such a lovely evening we're enjoying isn't it" The tall dark haired man said as he walked lazily towards Lavi, a cigarette hanging limply in the corner of his mouth.

"What do you want?" Lavi asked, he had no patience for this mans mind fucks at the moment.

"Nothing, just enjoying the sun before it leaves us, aren't you?" the man said with a shrug.

"Well can you go and enjoy it some were else. Unless your planning to tell me where you've hidden Kanda?" Lavi asked, not really very hopeful that the man would just tell him.

"Now, now my dear boy, I haven't taken your friend." the man said with a chuckle. "Why would you think I'd do such a thing" Lavi was certain that he could hear the sarcasm in the mans voice, but brushed it away.

"You have taken him, I'm sure of it. But you'll regret it soon enough, you don't know what your messing with. We're more then just priests." Lavi thought he had come of sounding threatening. No, more then threatening, promising. Promising revenge and more.

But instead of striking fear into the mans heart it only made him laugh loader and crueller.

"You don't know who your messing with?" he mocked, another cruel bark of laughter issued from the man "I could say the same thing to you"

"Well.."

"I know exactly who you are Lavi" the man butted in "you are Lavi Bookman Junior, exorcist."

"Well I must of told you that…"

"You have to detach your self from every one, noting down the secret history of the world. Sounds like such a lonely existence. I wonder when _will_ you have to say good bye to these friends of yours. How long will it be until you have to watch them die, noting down their deaths in that bookman brain of yours."

"How do you know that!?" Lavi shouted not wanting to think on what he said "You have no right to speak to me like that!"

"LAVI!" cried a small voice from behind him, he turned to see a small white haired boy with a tear stained face bounding towards him. "Thank goodness it's you, I've been lost for hours" He wrapped his arms tightly around the older boy, after a couple of moments Lavi returned the hug. "Lavi, who were you talking to?" Allen asked, his silver eyes staring deep into Lavi's emerald pools.

Lavi looked around over his shoulder, searching for the tall shadow of the man he was speaking to. "Um….no one Allen. Don't worry I was just venting my anger. Lets head back." They turned back heading towards the warehouse and quickly arrive at its looming doors.

Allen turned back to Lavi. "Thank you for everything Lavi, you're always there when I really need you" He said tightly hugging the elder exorcist.

"That's ok Allen, you're like my little brother. I would never let you down." Lavi reassured Allen.

"Thank you" The smaller boy turned and walked into the warehouse, "you coming in Lavi?"

"Yeah I'm just having one more look at the sun before it goes." Lavi said turning and smiling at the boy.

"Ok then.." Allen replied closing the door behind him self.

Lavi turned away form the door and took a few step forward, enjoying the last of the evening air.

"Hay Lavi."

Some one whispered. Lavi turned as long finger tips slid into his back. Lavi tensed.

"Come join the game."

AN: thanks for reading Ill try to post them quicker now


	4. Chapter 4

Hi ya'll!

Previously

"Hay Lavi."

Some one whispered. Lavi turned as long finger tips slid into his back. Lavi tensed.

"Come join the game."

Chapter 4: Crunching Bone

The shattering sent waves of pain through Lavi's body forcing him to strain against the chains that fastened him to the wall. He could feel the crunch of his crumbling ribs, just missing his lungs, narrowly avoiding the delicate lining which if broken would probably kill him.

The Noah leaned back on the old wooden chair that he had dragged into the room; he was casually compressing the air around Lavi's rib cage with one hand. By the gasps and crunches he had heard Tyki was guessing that about three or four of Lavi's ribs had snapped under the pressure and the rest weren't far behind. But the boy was not screaming or even crying, so, either the boy was fighting his screams or the air could not reach his blood smeared mouth enough so that he could speak. Tyki failed to care, but he would like to think that it was the first. It made the game so much more enjoyable when it's a challenge, he thought to himself as another crunching sound echoed around the small room.

But even a challenge can get a bit boring so he eased the pressure on Lavi, and took out a cigarette from his coat pocket, lighting it with an expensive silver lighter he had acquired on his travels.

Lavi let out a large gasp of air mixed with blood, blood that now seeped from the corner of his mouth, shame; it was that he couldn't breathe.

Lavi could taste his blood on his dry cracked lips, sinking into the rough lines and pooling in the dips. He felt a drop run down his chin and onto his bare chest creating a crimson path down his body and to the waist band of his trousers. The cold of the room sent goose bumps bubbling on his skin, but he didn't care. What he did care about was that he'd found Kanda.

He was right.

When the Noah scum dragged him into the room he had heard Kanda's rapid breathing, and once chained up he could understand why. The bones on Kanda's legs were clearly visible and looked extremely sore, painful islands of pearly white on a sea puffy red froth. He also had a large gash on his forehead with the blood smeared around and down the side of his face, like an idle finger had formed the patterns that looped there way around the Japanese exorcists face. But what surprised Lavi the most was that the hair that normally fell around Kanda's face was gone. Now there was only a strange arrangement of short ebony hairs adorning his head with two long stripes of hair on either side of his face. If he had been in any other circumstance Lavi would of coughed up a lung or two laughing at the hair cut, but that would have to wait till the broken bones had healed and the scabs had disappeared.

Lavi looked over at the Noah on the other side of the room. Lavi glared at the man, his eyes filled with a deep loathing. "What's wrong, did you get bored of my pain?" Lavi asked spitting the words out, than actually spitting a metallic blob of blood that had rose from his throat on to the floor. The liquid missile hit the floor with the tiniest of splashes and quickly turned a dark red colour as it dried.

"Well actually yes, you were just too …how do you put it? Quite. I was hoping we could wake your load mouthed friend here with your screams. But I guess we'll have to try that again later." The Noah stood up and walked over to the now short haired man, hanging awkwardly from the other wall. He stood there for a moment looking like he was thinking something over. Then bent down, letting his hand pass into Kanda's leg. Suddenly, he yanked on the bone. Kanda's eyes shot open his mouth opening into a silent scream. Lavi took a sharp intake of breathe as he saw the bone slide out of its hole a good inch more, the island becoming a volcanic mounting of white and red on an angry ocean.

"Good you're awake" The Noah said with a cheery smile.

"You Noah fuck, what was that for!?" Kanda replied thought gritted teeth.

The taller man shrugged casually "You wouldn't wake up and it seemed like a good idea."

Kanda just glared daggers at Tyki as the man stood back up to his full height again.

"You managed to sleep thought your poor friends suffering" Tyki said lazily waving a hand in Lavi's direction.

Kanda's eyes flew to the slumped form of Lavi on the opposite wall, blood dripping down his chin and all down his chest as he smiled at his friend, blood staining the gaps in his teeth a striking red. "You stupid Rabbit, you're supposed to rescue me not get locked up with me!"

"Don't call me stupid Yu-chan! I tried to rescue you, how was I to know that you were kidnapped by a fucking Noah." Lavi whined.

"Lavi you have shit for brains." Kanda said rolling his eyes.

Tyki coughed in to his fist to get their attention. They looked over at the Noah who was sitting back on the wooden chair. "You both didn't figure it out, so, Kandy stop calling the bunny an idiot." The Noah said with a smirk.

"No one was fucking talking to you." Kanda spat.

Tyki sighed "Now what did I say about talking out of turn?" He walked over to Kanda and took a fist full of the Japanese boy's hair, then looked over at Lavi, golden eyes burning into Lavi's emerald eye. Lavi couldn't look way some thing about the Noah's eyes drew him in, he tried to shake of the feeling and focus on what the man was saying.

"Now my dear boys this is what happens when you talk when your not suppose to." He sharply whacked the back of Kanda's head on the brick wall behind him. There was a low crunching sound as Kanda's skull buckled against the wall. His head fell forward as the light left his eyes; a thin trickle of sticky red liquid ran from his hair and to the end of his nose. Dropping onto the floor with that almost silent splash.

"You just lost your conciseness privileges."

********

"ALLEN CALM DOWN!" Lenalee shouted over the tremendous wail that was currently issuing from a small white haired boys mouth. Lenalee never thought that someone as small as Allen could make so much noise, she was unfortunately wrong. She was getting no where with shouting at him and had tried comforting him three or for time to no success, Miranda tried twice, failed and was now blaming her self for all problems on this Earth.

There was only one way left to try. Lenalee picked up a small bucket of water that they had washed in and chucked it at Allen, drenching him from head to toe.

Allen shrieked a less mournful shriek, this was more of an angry, irritated yelp of surprise.

"Lenalee what was that for?!"

"You wouldn't shut up!" Lenalee proclaimed.

"I have good reason to be annoyed, first my boyfr, I mean Kanda leaves me then my best friend decides to join him!" Allen broke down in angry tears "He promised he wouldn't leave me Lenalee, he promised me and then left." All strength had left his voice all he wanted was an answer now.

Lenalee's irritated expression softened as she walked over and put her arm around Allen. "I don't know Allen-kun but I don't believe that both Lavi and Kanda would leave us for no reason. And if they have gone ahead of us then all the better, we'll see them in a little while. Back at the order right back to normal. I'm sure of it." she said trying to sound as positive as possible, she really did believe that Lavi had found Kanda and they had gone of ahead to get help, and that Lavi had just been in such a rush that he had forgotten to leave a message.

But she didn't say any of this; she knew that Allen wouldn't believe her, so she just held him tighter.

"I don't believe that Lenalee, I'm sorry but I'm staying here until I find out what is really going on. For better or for worse." Somehow a small amount of Allen's steel had returned and he felt more determined then ever. However the thought had crossed his mind more then once that Kanda had run of with Lavi. The mental images flooded his head some times, of his two best friends, almost disturbing him as much as the mental image he some how managed to get about Kanda and a deceased Noah known as Skin Boric, but not quite as much. Allen imagined Kanda kissing Lavi the same way they had kissed. Kanda's tongue exploring Lavi's mouth, teasing the senses, hungering for Lavi's taste. He imagined Lavi's hands wrapping around Kanda, his finger tracing the line of Kanda's spine, knowing Kanda completely the way he longed to know him one day.

But he shook those thoughts out of his head and just smiled at Lenalee.

*********

Tyki walked out of the little door, which leads to the underground room, having to duck a little. He closed the door and took out a cigarette, lighting it then taking along deep drag, holding it, he could feel the smoke filling his lungs, then releasing the wispy cloud into the air. He raked his fingers through his hair, smiling to him self. Tyki was very pleased with his catch this time. Two young exorcists filled with enthusiasm and rage. The whole range of human emotions coursed through the veins of their those boys and only a small amount of self control, that told him to savour the endless range of exquisite emotions, stopped him from ripping those boys apart and wallowing in their silky redness, their bloods mingling together in a crimson cocktail.

He longed to fill the slimy, slick innards of red head in his hands, or the lifeless heart of the Japanese boy laying limp against his cheek. Ripping the flesh from them with his hands, with his teeth and just tearing till he saw bone and muscle separate. Then licking the blood from his lips, from the boy's lips tasting there particular tastes. In Tyki's mind the only way to truly know a person is to taste their flesh between your teeth, to feel it tug, testing the elasticity to the limits. But Tyki had control over his more extreme primitive urges; he was above such base, short lived violence he had decided one day after a particularly messy encounter.

Tyki took another long drag on his expensive cigarette then took his glasses out of his pocket, idly playing with them before he put them on, scuffing his hair as he done so.

When he gets a chance he's going to have to explain the game he has planned to those two boys.

Tyki walked across the dusty road to the ware house opposite, the thought that those silly children's kidnapped friends where less then a hundred meters away made Tyki smile to himself as he opened the side door.

The two youngest of the now smaller group were sitting in the middle of the room next to the extinguished fire and the hidden blood stain, the other, a young lady in her early twenties, that Tyki had to say was very attractive, was sitting at the side murmuring to her self about something to do with how she's the cause of global warming, what ever that is, and that she's the reason why the dodo is extinct along with other mindless prattle.

Lenalee looked up at the man who had entered the room with a shaky smile. He looked over at the youngest of the pair. His face was still coated in a liquid mesh that gave his face an icy glaze. However the weakness that was showing the previous night had disappeared and was instead replaced with a determined stare that would rival Kanda's.

"Where's the little red head?" He asked in casual almost sarcastic tone, which Lenalee managed to miss.

"He left." Allen answered in an emotionless, detached tone.

"Left?"

"Yep, just upped and left, just like Kanda did. He didn't even tell us why." Lenalee replied instead of Allen. She looked at the boy with the look of a worried mother with a broken child at her feet. Tyki felt kind of glad that it was him that finally managed to do something that affected the boy in such a negative way.

"What a shame, he seemed like a nice boy, would of made a good vagabond one day." Tyki said trying to sound casual. Allen looked up at him sharply.

"He didn't _seem _like a nice boy he _is_ a nice boy, and my best friend. Who wouldn't just leave." Allen added shooting a look at Lenalee and Miranda that would scare Dracula.

Tyki sighed and walked towards the burnt out fire and that annoying stain that Tyki could just not get rid of, the thought had crossed his mind that Kanda's blood was really permanent ink. But he remembered the sweet metallic taste that he let play along his taste buds, he really is an almost literally delicious exorcist.

"I had to tell you this, but it really does look like your friends have _just _left. If they left last night they could be miles away, there's a train station that goes directly from the mines, they could of taken that to the big city about 25 miles down that way" Tyki pointed behind him self.

Lenalee's ears perked up "A train station?" That could be their way out of here, even she new that their best chances were to keep on heading to the order and to try and find a finder, another exorcist or at least a black order supporter.

"Yeah there's a small station by the mine, it only comes once every two days though, but it's easy to hitch a lift on it. I think the next one leaves this evening." Tyki was one seriously happy bunny at that very moment, but didn't show it of course, once they left the exorcists were his completely. His to _enjoy and explore_.

"Right" Lenalee stood up. "Miranda, Allen, get your stuff together we're leaving, tonight." She wiped the dirt of her legs and walked over to where she had chucked her small bag of stuff.

Tyki suppressed his laughter, exorcist were so easy to play with it was almost cruel, almost.

"We can't go, what about Kanda and Lavi." Allen protested when she chucked his heavy coat at him.

"Kanda and Lavi are big boys, they can handle them self's."

"B,b,but.."

"NO Allen we are leaving"

*********

Kanda woke up, his head throbbing again. The Noah cunt had managed to knock him out twice in two days, which Kanda had to admit was impressive. He lifted his overly light head up to look at the other exorcist that occupied his cell.

"Cyclops, how long was I out for?"

"How the fuck should I know, Kanda, this place has no windows." Lavi replied in a half sleepy moan. "Yu-chan I'm sooo hungry."

"Don't, you're starting to sound like bean sprout"

"I don't care. When's feeding time?"

"Don't know, the prick hasn't even bothered feeding me yet."

"What about water then."

Kanda's head throbbed so bad that he thought his frontal lobe was going to burst at the thought of water. "I don't know Lavi." Kanda replied in a tired tone.

They were silent for a moment.

"Kanda? How the fuck did we end up like this?"

"I don't know but what's worrying me most is were the hell is Mugan"

"Hang on" Lavi looked down at his hip "Where's my hammer!"

Kanda cringed at his raised voice, the sound sending volts of electric pain through his head.

"Lavi?"

"Shut the fuck up."

"Oh…" He looked at the large gash across Kanda's head and decided for the first time ever that he really will shut up.

But the silence was short lived , when the echo of the un-oiled metal door ran around the room like a man on fire. Sending a pain so intense through Kanda's head that he had to grit his teeth.

"Good you're both awake. I can get started right away." Tyki smiled and sat down on his chair, folding his glasses and raking his hand through his mess of dark curls. "Now I understand you both know who I am."

They both nod.

"Good, well I fail to care about who you are but I _do _know that you are the book man's grandson…" He said turning his molten gaze on Lavi, then he looking over Kanda "…and you the little exorcist that killed sweet tooth." A small note of disused edged its way into Tyki's tone. Lavi gathered that the Noah's were obviously not happy with the death of one of their own. He wondered if any of them cried for the fallen Noah, if long tear stains coated their faces.

"But formalities are pointless in this little game so I'll go straight into explaining the part you will play. You my young exorcist friends belong to me, and as I own you I can do what ever, how ever I like to you. And by all means please scream." He added with a grin as wide as a Cheshire cats.

"And how do we win this _game, _for that matter how does any one win it?"

"It's very simple my lovely Lavi" The name rolled of his tongue like a purr. "I win when you brake, and you will brake, and you will cry." The stigmata spread across his head, his face had lost all humanity with the thrill of what was to come. Compared to what he's planned all of this so far was just warming up, like the start of a blood drenched race.

"Shall we begin?"

AN: This chapter literally nothing but grammar and spelling changed about it, lazy me. Anyway review always welcome.

Goodbyeeee


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry for the late update, I hang my head in shame.

Previously

"It's very simple my lovely Lavi" The name rolled of his tongue like a purr. "I win when you brake, and you will brake, and you will cry." The stigmata spread across his head, his face had lost all humanity with the thrill of what was to come. Compared to what he's planned all of this so far was just warming up, like the start of a blood drenched race.

"Shall we begin?"

Chapter five: Dissection

Lavi strained against his new restraints, the leather rubbing painfully against his all ready red, raw wrists. He was now lying down on a wooden bench in the shape of a cross, his wrists and ankles were trapped in thick leather manacles, that held him in place for what? He didn't know.

The Noah came back into the room having left briefly to get something. Lavi craned his neck to see what Tyki had brought in to his so called "game". But Lavi couldn't bed his neck enough in order to see, however by the look on Kanda's face, the Asian mans eyebrows had pulled into a frown letting loose a thin trickle of blood from the gash on his forehead, it was nothing good.

Finally the man came into view, he was carrying a small bound leather bag that reminded him of an old tool bag.

He took the bag and untied the strap that kept the holder closed, walking past Kanda he casually wiped his index finger through the blood on Kanda's head and licked it of like you would if you had got chocolate on your self, with the a small, pleased smile.

"I'm really glad I actually have the time and a chance to explore an exorcist, it's such a rare opportunity and something I will thoroughly enjoy." The Noah told them as he walked over to Lavi and started unrolling the leather roll, the small amount of light glinting on the metal as it appeared, Lavi's breathe caught in his throat. The Noah run his olive gray finger along the edge of the blades, carefully selecting a thin knife that looked painfully sharp. "This…" he waved the blade, holding it loose in his hand "…has been sitting in my cupboard for quite some time, just _begging _to be used." He informed them as he walked back over to the young exorcist, lightly running the blade along Lavi's soft, sweat soaked skin. Lavi could feel him self tense under the knifes touch, the air refusing to reach his lungs.

"Get that the fuck away from him you sadistic barstard!" Kanda grunted from the over side of the room.

Tyki turned to Kanda and smiled, "Don't get impatient Kandy, your turn will come soon. I'm expecting good thing from you, particularly thanks to that weird little tattoo of yours."

He turned back to Lavi, cocked his head to the side and looked down at the small instrument for a moment, then back at Lavi.

"No, I have a better idea." He said with cheeky smile as he put the knife back in its respective place and ran his finger to a lever pouch at the end of the leather roll, the bag really was designed for tools apparently. "You might recognise this, it's based on a plan that was stolen from your science department. However I have modified it a bit to suit just this purpose." he unfastened the clasp and took out a small version of Komui's drill, which was some how, if it's possible, looked particularly menacing. Lavi suddenly realised why the Noah was smiling, and Kanda was thrashing against his manacles.

Tyki switched on the small device, which emitted an ear numbing whirl that reverberated of the stone walls, clashing violently with a clink of Kanda's restraints as he tried to reach the Noah. The thought struck Lavi that Kanda really did care, however this thought was soon interrupted by the drill was suddenly inches away from his right arm.

"What the fuck!" Lavi squirmed away from the drill piece, but his bonds held him firmly in place. "Shit" Lavi tried to wretch his arm from the manacles however this served no use and made him sweat more in the stuffy, claustrophobic room.

"This may sting a little my dear exorcist" The Noah said with a smirk, and before Lavi could tense him self the drill connected with his tender, youthful flesh. He could feel the churning of blood and flesh, then muscle. The pain bubble through Lavi's arm to his throat where he stifled his blood curdling scream by biting down on his tongue, hard.

The Noah stopped the drill leaving it hanging, buried deep into Lavi's arm. "Not screaming yet?" He asked vaguely amused at the blood that had spread down the boys chin from the his crimson red mouth.

Lavi shook his head, trying not to look at the metal instrument penetrating his arm.

"Well I'm just going to have to try harder." The Noah picked the drill up again, small droplets of deep red blood lingering on Tyki's face, he licked his lips clean and turned on the drill with a cruel twist of the drill piece.

Lavi bit down harder on the abused muscle, as the drill reached bone, the reverberation shuddering the bone like a painful chill. He could feel his bone mingling with the muscle clogging the drill piece and dripping off of his arm and onto the concrete.

Kanda could only watch as the cruel metal twisted into Lavi's arm, the Noah sunk the drill slowly, pausing to draw out all possible pain he could cause. The red head visually tensed with pain, biting down hard on his lip. Kanda felt a strange sort of respect for the bookman, he never thought that the hammer wielder would refuse to scream, the idiot, the Noah's only going to hurt him worse for not screaming. Of course Kanda was determined not to scream when and if it came to his turn, but that was beside the point. The boy would not last long like this, and when he finally did brake what would stop him from spilling all that he knew about the black order or even bookman information?

Lavi felt increasingly helpless as the drill burrowed deep into the centre of the bone. The churn of his flesh sent his head spinning, as the blood spilt from the hole sending small lumps of Lavi at the Noah.

The Noah was enjoying the delicious look on the boys face not noticing that the drill had gone all the way through the boys arm. The drill pulled at Tyki's arm as it buried it's self into the wooden cross.

"Shit! That's a new cross." He yanked the drill out of Lavi's arm pulling a chunk of wood through Lavi's arm, leaving splinters of wood and bone, that would later rub against each over, deep inside Lavi's tissue. Tyki inspected his new toy and picked out the wooden splinters from the mettle curl.

Lavi released his breath having realised he had been holding it the whole time. However the sudden lung full of new air did not ease the pain. He gritted his teeth, willing the tears to disappear, wishing for them to hide behind his eyes, silent.

The Noah put his tool to the side and looked down at the shinny eyed exorcist, he must of liked what he saw as a small grin spread across his face. He crouched down next the exorcist so that their heads were level.

Tyki stroked the red head hair, almost affectionately. "Did that hurt my sweet?" He asked in his silky, deep voice, his lips brushing the boys ear.

Lavi quickly shook his head, there was no way he was going to satisfy the sadistic Noah.

"Well I can't leave you unsatisfied." His words sent and unwelcome chill down the boys spine, as he whispered into the boys ear "So, my lovely, I'm just going to have to try harder"

The Noah plunged the drill into Lavi's arm sending another world of pain thought the bone as it ploughed mercilessly through the arm.

***********

Lenalee turned her back on the camp and stalked of ahead, Allen and Miranda trailing behind.

"Hurry up you two, there's no time to waste if we want to get back to the order any time this decade."

"Lenalee, what if Kanda or Lavi turn up or…. Or.. needs help" Allen whined like a dog whose favourite toy has been taken away. Allen still felt odd about that camp, and was sure that more was going on then was obvious, which some how had something to do with Kanda and Lavi. He just had to figure out what it was.

"No Allen I'm sure, they went of ahead, the best thing we can do is to keep on going forward like you always say." Lenalee replied, not even bothering to look back at the white haired boy. Lenalee was becoming fast bored of the constant moaning coming from behind her, and was sure that if he carried on complaining about not waiting for Lavi and Kanda she was going to kick Allen all the way back to the order.

"Lenalee, Allen might be right about Kanda and Lavi. I mean what if they come back and we're not there, they'll think that we just left them. Or what if they need help, Oh Lenalee, we can't leave the." Miranda cried out desperately next to Allen.

"Calm down Miranda, if anything was wrong they would of tried to contact us by now." Lenalee sighed.

"But Lenalee, please.."

"No"

"But"

"Shh… Miranda stop worrying as I said they're fine."

************

The drill finally left the fifth hole in Lavi's arm when the boy passed out. Tyki laughed lightly as he looked down at the limp body and his own handy work.

"Five holes and I haven't hit one major artery or vain, now that's good even if I do say so my self."

He chucked the blooded drill to the side, it had started dying on him anyway.

"Now Kanda, what did you think of the little show" he said turning to Kanda a smug smile on his face.

"Fuck you shit head" Kanda spat back at the Noah, looking away from Tyki and Lavi's now mutilated arm.

"Now now, Kandy my dear you can't be saying stuff like that to me." He replied walking over to the strung up Japanese boy.

"Or what? You'll whack my fucking head against the wall again?" Kanda snarled. Dramatically rolling his eyes in a very "been there, done that" way. However, still making sure not to make eye contact with the Noah, which was now inches away from his face.

"No I won't, I have so many over wonderful things I can do with the pair of you" Tyki stroked the side of Kansa's face with the back of his hand, gently cupping the steely eyed boys chin. "Wonderful, Beautiful thing." he purred in the boys ear.

**************

Allen, Lenalee and Miranda sat around a small fire in the middle of dark but not creepy woods. The smoke wrapped it self around Miranda, and soothed her worries. The only thing she had been sure about recently is that she's and exorcist, her job is to protect people and that the exorcists where her friends. But ever since Lavi disappeared she has felt like she wasn't doing her job and that she had to do more for her friends.

She snuggled up closer to Lenalee and Allen either side of her. They hadn't talked since Lenalee threatened Allen with violence, Miranda was still unsure whether Lenalee really would kick Allen, but she was sure that if she really wanted to Lenalee probably could, with that innocence of hers.

"I wonder what every one back at the order's up to" Miranda thought aloud.

Lenalee looked over at the older woman with a sad smile. "Well brothers going crazy, having been out of contact with every one for so long, that's for sure. The rest of them I'm not to sure seems as most of them are scattered all over the place like us."

"That's true" Miranda sighed as she leaned her head against Lenalee's shoulder.

Allen listened to their idle fantasising, he was a hundred percent sure something was wrong and he new for sure that both the "lost" exorcists were still at the camp, which was a good seven or eight miles behind them now.

He shuffled in against Miranda's shoulder sitting up straight, perhaps a little walk might ease his mind he thought to him self.

"I'll only be a little while." he told them as he stood up, Miranda nodded in understanding and Lenalee muttered something about how that was what Lavi said, but Allen paid no attention to her.

Allen walked through the dark woods, the icy chill of winter creeping down his spine signalling the middle of the season. Allen thought back, it was the middle of Autumn when the disaster happened, when he lost Tim and all contact with the order. Sometimes Allen could still feel the, not so little, golden golem nestle in his hair or his wings flapping around behind him when he ran. But, alas, he was gone, crushed by a Noah in fact, the Noah Lulubell caught Tim and as much as Tim bit and flapped she would not let go. It was all over in an instant, Allen didn't notice till it was to late, Tim was now a small pile of gold dust which the wind soon claimed as it's own.

Allen shook his head , this was no time to reminisce, he had to work out where the older boys had disappeared to.

Allen went through the facts over and over again in his head, but all he could work out is they had defiantly not left of their own choosing, going buy the random times they disappeared . Also if they were leaving together to get to the order there would have been no reason for them to leave separately or not to tell the others. This was doing Allen's tired head in, but he felt he was getting close. He climbed up a branch and sat up in a oddly shaped tree, in an alternate universe he would of like to sit up in that tree with his friends in the summer, talking about nothing and every thing in the warm air. Allen knocked the encroaching, overwhelming thoughts from his head, there had to be some clue. The though struck him that the only over way for him to find a brand new, light shedding, clue would be to go back to the camp.

The camp, something was defiantly there that would tell him where they were. Allen went through everything he knew about the camp, and every thing they did since they arrive, since they were taken in by that man and his friends, that man who's name was Tyki. Tyki Mikk, Allen added on the last name with out thinking.

He froze.

AN

I know nothing was really changed in this chapter, but I liked it how it was and there are a few big changes coming up soon.

At this point I would like to say thank you to any one who has reviewed/alerted/read this story. And a an elephant sized and shocked thankyou to any one who is re-reading this. Seriously thanks.

Till next time


	6. Chapter 6

Quick quiz: What is Ithurial most rubbish at?

Answer; updating.

Well done to those who got that right.

Previously

The camp, something was defiantly there that would tell him where they were. Allen went through everything he knew about the camp, and every thing they did since they arrive, since they were taken in by that man and his friends, that man who's name was Tyki. Tyki Mikk, Allen added on the last name with out thinking.

He froze.

Chapter 6: Buttons

How convenient it was that the exorcists all had their names on the buttons of their coats. It made identification after death so easy. Of course it must also serve the same purpose for the order, but it made Tyki smile to think that they did it just to make his life a little easier. More to the point, Tyki hadn't realised that he had never given Allen Walkers button to Eese. Which was nice because he always did want to keep something that had belonged to his victims, a souvenir of sorts.

He idly played with the button , holding it up to the winter sun and watching the light play on the silver, as he sat on the fence next the busy mine.

"Soon I'll have a couple more to join you" He said to the button.

"Who you talking to Tyki?" Momo asked jumping up on to the fence, not noticing that Tyki slipped the button into one of his baggy pockets.

"No-one" Tyki replied, a cigarette hanging loosely from his mouth threatening to fall on the ground. Something tugged at his shirt, he looked down to see a pair of large eyes and a mask. "Hay Eese, what have you been up to?" he asked the boy as he lifted him onto his lap.

"I've been helping them sort through the rubble in the collapsed mine shaft"

Tyki looked over sharply at Momo "He went to the collapsed mine?"

Momo rubbed the back of his head "Yeah, um, well, we really needed the extra help and he's a very hard little worker" He replied ruffling Eese's fine hair playfully.

"As long as he's OK, I suppose it's no problem if you work down there for time to time" Tyki sighed, smiling kindly at the boys glowing eyes.

As much as he enjoyed inflicting pain on most humans, and don't get me wrong he _really_ enjoys it, Tyki noticed that he was getting far to attached to this particular group of humans. However, Tyki knew that he had a terrible habit of hurting those he loved, maybe with the exception of the other Noah's, who where more like or literally family, so he had to love them, right?

"Have you seen that group of kids?" Momo asked pulling his old coat tighter around himself to fight of the early winter chill.

"The kids? No, I haven't, think they left after their mated ditched them." Tyki replied casually, he was an expert liar after all.

"oh shame, would have been nice to have a bit of help shifting that rubble, and for young kids they sure were strong."

Tyki nodded in agreement, remembering back to trying to pry the sword from the ex-long haired boy's unconscious hands, even asleep the kid was strong.

"Well, back to work" Momo said as he jumped down from the fence "come on Tyki no rest for the wicked."

Tyki climbed down from the fence and picked up the pick axe, that was leaning against the post, slinging it over his shoulder. He had to laugh a little to him self. "True Momo, there really is no rest for the wicked. Tyki strode off ahead, Eese running to catch up.

*************

Kanda tried again in vain to escape from his manacles, pulling as hard as he could against the cold chains that held him in place. He looked over at Lavi who was still out cold but breathing, which was all that mattered to Kanda. Lavi was chained up again, with blood still dripping from his arm, at least his arm was up high, slowing down the loss of the precious liquid. Kanda took in his surrounding, noticing that the drill and the tool bag had both disappeared. But the large crossed still occupied most of the space in the small room. Kanda rolled his head to the side resting it on his own shoulder that where hoisted to above his head so that he had lost all feeling in his hands.

Kanda's lips where practically paper, yearning for water or liquid in some form. the lasts time he drunk or eat anything for that matter was well before he was kidnapped by the Noah bastard. Honestly, he could take better care of his prisoners. Kanda huffed, hard as it is to do with a dry throat, he still managed to do it.

"Lavi" he called out hoarsely "Oi, Rabbit"

Lavi moaned and rolled his head to the side, half opening his eye.

"What Yu-Chan?" he murmured, managing a weak smile, barely a shadow of what it used to be.

"You still alive?" the Japanese teen grunted, a noise that sounded like some one who had hands around their throat.

"Yeah, it's only a scratch, I'll get over it"

"Good" another grunt.

"What? Yu-Chan cares?" the punctured exorcist taunted, a jovial tone forced into his voice.

"No, its just that a dead body would stench out the room, it smells bad enough as it is." Kanda replied coolly, looking more distracted then anything. His keen eyes where roving around the room.

"Thanks, it nice tha……. What the hell are you looking for?"

"Mugan"

"Of course, typical Kanda, he's not looking for the keys to the locks folks. He wants his decorative knife" Lavi huffed.

"Mugan's not a knife" Kanda replied, shooting daggers at Lavi from his narrow eyes.

"Oh! I do apologise" Lavi bowed his head sarcastically.

"Shit."

"What?"

"Its not here."

"Well of course not, the Noah wouldn't be dumb enough as to leave it in here with us, would he?" Lavi scoffed.

"Well, has it occurred to you that the reason it's not here is because it doesn't exist any more." Kanda replied with a sarcastic smile, Lavi's eye widened in realisation of what Kanda was hinting at. "Bookman my arse, you've got the observational skills of a paper bag."

"I just didn't realise, fuck, do you really think he's already destroyed our innocence" Lavi replied flustered.

"That's not the only innocence he plans to take" Kanda mumbled, remembering what the Noah told him he planned for the red head in unneeded detail.

"What?"

"I said you're a dumb fuck"

**********

Allen ran through the forest, ignoring the gnarled branches and the woodland creatures that fled his heavy boots, as they pounded the sodden ground and thick foliage that caked around his boots.

"Lenalee!" he cried over and over again through the forest.

He crashed into the clearing the two girls looking at him with puzzled frowns.

"Lenalee, Lavi" pant "Kanda" pant "Noah" pant "rescue" pant, he flopped on to the floor.

"What's wrong Allen-kun?" Lenalee asked the gasping boy.

"Lenalee, we have to go back to camp!"

"What? Not this again Allen." she turned her back on him.

"But I've worked something out and its not good."

She turned to him sharply "What have you figured out Allen? Lavi and Kanda where kidnapped by the Easter bunny, no, no, wait, I've got it, they turned into stardust and flouted off into space, in order to reform and end up as Martian dog food." she spat sarcastically.

"That…" he took a deep breath "that Kanda and Lavi have been kidnapped by a Noah, and I think we just abandoned them." he said with his eyes closed, waiting for Lenalee's cries or screams or, well, some form reaction.

Nothing.

He opened one eye cautiously, then both when he noticed that she looked more guilty then shocked. Which only served to make Allen even more confused. "Ok, I give up, what's going on?"

She couldn't look up at Allen when she answered. "Allen, I found a couple of things around camp while you weren't there, and one of them was, and I know this sounds silly but I'm telling the truth."

"Spit it out Lenalee"

She looked up at him "I found Kanda's pony tale, it had blood soaked into it." Then she looked back down at her innocence clad feet.

"What?"

"I think he's dead, I wanted us to get out of there as soon as possible after I found it. So, I didn't tell you, well not until we got back to he order, where you could have a break down in comfort."

"Wait, just because you found some blood drenched hair you think Kanda's dead?" He spat, eyes narrowing.

"Well… you said it your self, something was wrong with that camp. I figured that he was cornered by a camp full of Akuma. You see I thought that the man, Timmy? Any way, I thought that his job was to draw in new victims, and they were trying to pick us of one by one. So your saying they were lead by a Noah?"

"No Lenalee, I'm saying that man, Tyki." he shot her a look as if to say _think about that name _"_Is_ the fucking Noah." He said in an unusually impolite way.

"Tyki?" finally it hit her like a well aimed shovel "Tyki Mikk! Why didn't we see that, he even _looks_ like him."

"That's because he is him."

"I know, you get what I mean. If anyone should of spotted it, it should have been you, you're that one who has the terrible habit of meeting him on a regular basis." she sneered, but it didn't hold and she sank back to her seat next Miranda. "I'm sorry Allen, I know that he almost killed you and that was a cheap shot. It's just that, there's no sign of Kanda or Lavi and face facts, we were in a camp with a Noah, and his hair _was_ soaked in blood. I'm sorry Allen, but you know what all the signs point to."

"That we need to get back to the camp and hunt for them."

"No Allen, Kanda and Lavi are dead."

**********

Kanda didn't like the fact that when he woke up from his "nap" he was lying down and not able to move at all. He heard the slow rhythmic tapping of expensive dress shoes behind him, straining his neck to see what the Noah, as that was who is obviously was, was up to. Unfortunately he was unable to see the Noah but something else stopped him in his search, a second set of foot steps and the sound of something swinging around near his head. The odd thing was that these foot steps where far softer and less regular.

"Ty-ki-, look, he's awake" the childish voice said behind Lavi.

"I can see that Road." he said to his young niece." So what do you think?"

A pair of golden eyes appeared in front of him and a thin feminine finger ran down the side of his face, cold against his warm skin, and settled on tracing the out line of his lips.

"They're so cute Tyki. Can I have one, please?" She asked not looking away from Kanda's icy gaze.

"You can't _have_ one, but" he added when he saw the all powerful sulky pout. "You can _borrow_ one if you want, as long as it keeps you quite" Tyki said, relishing the idea of a quite Road, but that was never going to happen.

"Thank you Tyki!" she cried diving at Tyki and wrapping her arms around his waist.

"But only until I have to take you home, and try not to break my new toys. I would very much like to do that my self." He added on darkly at the end.

"Ohhh, Tyki your no fun." she moaned with a childish pout.

"Tough, I told your father that I was taking you to school, so, unless you want him to find out you haven't even _seen_ the school in a week, I would do as I say" Tyki reminded Road, and not caving into this particular pout.

"Fine." she sighed and then skipped over to Lavi, who was hanging up still, in a very deep pain induced sleep. She tilted her head and clasped her hands behind her back, looking as if she was viewing a fine piece of art. Road leaned in closer to Lavi's face. "You should feed and water them, they're looking a bit droopy" she made a sad face imitating Lavi.

"Yeah, I've been meaning to do that" he sighed "Now hurry up and pick."

Her head turned and look straight into Kanda's eyes form across the dark room, he could feel them burrowing into his sockets, hungrily searching for something to destroy or torment.

Kanda glared back.

She grinned widely and giggled. "I want that," she pointed "him! the one with the bone sticking out of his leg."

"Good, I'm glad you picked that one. I have a few plans of my own for the other" he said nodding towards Lavi. "Now be a good girl and try not to kill it."

"Of course Tyki, I'm always good" Even road smiled at that last statement, as she kissed her uncle on the cheek.

"I'll be back in about an hour" He told her as he left, leaving Kanda and Lavi alone with Road.

Road walked around her temporary play thing, noting the way he tensed or twitched, when she touched him, but still managed to give her a stare that would scare a grizzly bear into dancing for him.

She climbed up onto Kanda's chest a sat straddling him, looking down at his cold eyes.

"First thing's first, have you screamed yet?"

Kanda didn't answer her. Roads eyes flashed with anger, she hated being ignored and wouldn't tolerate that. Putting on her best smile, she leaned back on Kanda's legs, she could feel it shake with the pain of a half healed wound being split open again.

"Have you screamed yet?" she asked again, well she did have a little patience.

Kanda shook his head quickly; a small, reluctant movement.

"Good, I get first scream then." She said with a little giggle and placed her hands on either side of Kanda's head. Her eyes intensified melting in their sockets like liquid. Kanda watched a they dripped onto his flesh, burning deep, creating a gooey red mixture of his blood and skin with hers.

Kanda's eyebrows furrowed together, as the eyeless girl continued to stare, running her finger along his lips again.

"Don't frown, silly, it'll ruin you pretty face." She ran her finger along his bottom lips "Oh dear, your lips are so dry, lets change that." the eyeless girl cooed. Her other finger ran to one of the deep wells now on his torso and pushed her finger into the weakened flesh, twisting her nail in the hole until you could no longer see her dainty digit.

Pulling her finger out, she looked over it and then ran her blood caked finger along Kanda's lip smearing it along like lipstick, staining his lips as it pooled in the dry canyons that had formed and cracked.

She looked down at her handy work, smiling innocently.

"Much better right." The eyeless Road grinned down at him.

Kanda could taste his own blood, no surprise, it wasn't the first time. It was just that this little, what 12, 13 year old, was just as fucked up as her uncle.

"You're a very fucking, sick little girl" Kanda murmured.

She giggled again. "You're not suppose to swear in front of me." she stated , as the world around them began to grow dark and twisted. "Daddy wouldn't be happy, if he heard you." She leaned in close to his ear so that her eyeless socket was close enough to drip into the corner of his left eye. Burning it at the edges and sinking deep into the soft tissue of his eye lid. "Lucky he's not here" she said as two or three or maybe four candles sunk into Kanda's arms, pinning him even tighter to the cross, he couldn't count because every time he thought he had it figured another plunged deep into him separating bone and muscle.

Road sat up and looked down at the punctured boy a fake expression of sadness plastered on her face, eyes reformed. "Oh no, what happened my dear sweet exorcist. Does it hurt? Please tell me. Is the agony just unbearable?"

Kanda managed a weak growl.

"What? It doesn't make you want to cry? I'm so sorry to disappoint. I'll try harder." Kanda's eyes shot open as all eight of the candles began to grow, larger and larger bursting through Kanda's tender flesh. "Much harder." Creating long splits along his arm. Pain shot through his shoulder as he felt the split spread along the bone, cracking it down the centre.

"Does it hurt yet?"

Yes, it really did hurt, it really fucking hurt. Both arms felt like they were on fire, eating through his flesh and devouring his will at it swooped on waves of agony like a twisted bird of pray.

"I didn't realise you were doing any thing" He said smiling at the little girl, fighting back his bodies response, automatic shut down.

She frowned, which then morphed into a sickly sweet smile.

The candles grew.

AN and I'm back for another grizzly instalment of Silent tears, hope you liked it. I'll be back soon, seems as I'm on holiday now and I've got back into the hang of this story.

Reviewers, you are the people that make me want to revise and rewrite. Ergo your always awesome in my eyes, but you knew that already didn't you.

Still to come; Allen runs into some trouble while hunting for his friends, and the outcome isn't the same as it was the first time this story was posted. Kanda and Lavi still find time to insult each other, while in the sort of pain that would be humanly impossible to stay awake through. Lenalee's guilt gets the better of her, leading to devastating consequences.

Ciao!


End file.
